


Life Won't Change

by Omegawing5216



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, first chapters are about Ren and Haru but then switches over to the kids, phantom thieves' children, spoilers for persona 5 true ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegawing5216/pseuds/Omegawing5216
Summary: Starts off with Red and Haru as newlyweds, with each chapter wee see them grow as a couple and watch their kids grow, eventually the kids take over the story.





	Life Won't Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is the first thing I publish here and I'm super excited for it, I hope you guys enjoy it, Ill publish the first three chapters progressively and if this gets enough love, ill publish more. I also wanted to do this because Haru is under appreciated.  
> thanks everyone!
> 
> I also wanted to say that this is also heavy inspired by the fanfics "The Children" by ThePhanSite and "Swear to my bones" by izarsa, I highly recommend you check them out

“It truly is a weird feeling, wouldn’t you agree darling?” Haru spoke quietly while sipping her coffee, sitting across from her husband in the empty Café Lupin, Morgana asleep next to her, purring quietly as his body raises and falls to the rhythm of his breathing. The dead of night sleeping into the dimly lit café, the silent atmosphere accentuated by the stacks of boxes scattered through the café.

“What could you possibly be talking about?” Ren replies, his stoic voice could be heard clearly heard throughout the entire building, he barely takes his eyes off of the contracts he was going over, his glasses resting on his nose.

Haru puffs up her cheeks in annoyance at her husband’s lack of care, she replies “Well, all of this of course! We’ve been married for almost a month now and it feels like nothing has changed at all! We’ve been so busy trying to get the café up and running that we’ve forgotten to be husband and wife!” Her unusual anger startles Ren who immediately drops what he’s doing and turns towards his wife.

“Haru what has gotten in to you? This café’s our dream, of course we’re working hard to make it come true!” Ren caringly answers, hoping to calm down his angry wife, Morgana sleeps through their discussion calmly.

“Ren, our life is going to change soon and I want to spend as much time with you as humanly possible.” Haru answers, her words still brash and yet her tone returning her usual sweet self.

Ren laughs “Haru, the café isn’t going to change our lives!” He replies smoothly and sweetly and just a bit condescendingly, as if brushing off Haru’s concerns.

Haru looks down at the floor ashamed, she blushes and hesitantly says “I´m not talking about the café”.

“What in the world could you be…” Ren starts asking the question laughing but his expression starts to turn serious as he realizes what’s going on.

Haru shouts scared her reply and yet she also sounds excited, a reply that sent shivers down Ren’s spine and even managed to wake Morgana from his deep slumber. “Ren…I’m pregnant!”

Morgana can’t even bring himself to reply as he stands there in awe at what he just heard, Ren stutters as he struggles to reply “W-when did you f-f-find out?.

“…yesterday” Haru replies ashamed, the air is tense around them, not a single one of the has the strength to reply. Was this truly the next chapter of their lives? The had barely gotten married and they hadn’t even started out their café, and now they had to worry about kids. Haru could feel the tears building up in her eyes, she didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know what would happen to her, she couldn’t even decipher what the expression on her husband’s face meant, she was scared, could she even open the cafe she had waited half her life to see come into fruition?

In that moment Ren stood up and sat next to her, he kissed her deeply, her eyes were still open, the tears rolling down her face as Ren kissed her, once pulled away, he asked “so… what are we naming it?” she couldn’t help but tilt her head to side and giggle, with him by her side, Haru knew everything was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if its too short, ill make the chapters larger progressively


End file.
